The Evil of the Cul-de-sac
by Acid Fish
Summary: The Ed's try to construct a new feature for there Cul-de-sac, unfortuatly someone get in the way and tries to stop all there fun plans to make up for there wrong doings of the past, will the kids of the Cul-de-sac be able to save there neighborhood. Takes place after movie.
1. Chapter 1: The Gourd

A loud crash followed after someone jumped in through the now busted window lying on the floor of the basement inside of Ed's home, smiling he says," It's Eddy Double D!" Turning he faced Double D, who, with a smile replied," Oh well good morning to you Eddy." His face tenses up as he looks behind him, he asks," Um, Eddy why did you see fit to break through Ed's window?"

Eddy waved his hand in his face and said," Yah yah I've heard this one before, alright boys I think it's time for another scam!" Edd sighs and replies," Eddy! I thought we were past this, don't you remember what happened on our last little scam adventure?" Eddy rubs his temples and says," You're killing me Double D."

Double D continues," Well you should remember, because you had us pull off a ridiculous scam that ended up harming the other kids in town, afterwards we were chased across the state practically in hopes of finding your big brother, and when we finally got there, your big bro was a complete boneheaded Neanderthal!"

Eddy groans angrily as he shouts," ENOUGH ALREADY! I get it Sock head, but this time it's different, this time this scam is fool proof, have I ever steered you wrong?" Double D replies," Yes you have…." Eddy ignoring the reply says," Alright boys, were burning daylight!" Ed shouts happily," Alright, Eddy is the man with the plan!"

Hopping up after him Double D sighs and says to himself," Well I guess it's not too early for Eddy to have fun?" Racing after them he gasps for air as they make their way to Eddy's house, Eddy was waiting for them in his room as they entered, a long smile drawn on his face. Double D asked," Alright so what was so important you dragged us here for, it's hardly a place to help with a scam Eddy?"

Ed says as he lifts up the bed," Do you have any gravy here?" Eddy shouts," Ed put the bed down, it wasn't cheap you know!" Ed drops it, rushing over with a smile he says," So what is it you brought me, he and you here for!" He quickly points himself and the other two. Eddy rubs his hands together and says," I want to show you my newest scam idea where no one else can."

He spins around and pulls a string, a large drawing falls down, crudely made and not the best literature, Edd found it hard to read at first, going over it a few times he says," So this is your idea Eddy, well I must say I am rather impressed with it, you actually put caution and safety into it and have thought out the possibility of something going wrong, I guess we can get to work."

Eddy rubs his hands together," Excellent, it will be raining money when it's done!" Ed responds," But if it rains then no one will come, my mom says rainy days aren't supposed to be played in Eddy." Eddy just slants his eyes and says," Not that kind of rain Ed…." Ed nods his head and replies," Okay dokey boss!" Smiling again Eddy shouts," To the construction site!"

The Eds rush out of the door, unaware of the being lurking around and under the Cul-de-sac. A screen suddenly fades as a being says," So, Ed, Edd and Eddy think they're going to build something fun for those no good punks of this Cul-de-sac, well I will just have to sabotage there designs, no one will stop my rampage!" He laughs into the darkness as he quickly sprints away.

The three quickly enter the construction site, Eddy smiles and says," Alright Sock Head, let's get to building." Ed shouts," OOH Eddy can I be a hammer?" Eddy shouts," Ed we need all hands on board to do this, we can't have you goofing off this time." Ed sniffles and says," But Eddy I will make a really good hammer, just give me a chance, please oh please!"

Eddy sighs and replies," Fine Ed, just don't mess this up for us, we start working now!" All through the first day the Eds try to construct Eddy's idea until there base designs were finished, in the middle was a large base design for a Ferris wheel, it was to hold five cars and rotate at a minimal speed. Next to it was a somewhat short but rather impressive roller coaster; along the side of it Ed added a picture of a mutated rat. On the opposite side of the Ferris wheel was a merry-go-round that was made from car parts from the junk yard, scrapped together they used the seats and some metal to construct a safety grip on them. The last of the things to be built or was being built was a large tunnel with machines puffing out smoke.

Each ride was given a name, the Ferris wheel was called the gear trap, it had an interesting shape that made it look like a gear, when finished it would look rather well, the roller coaster, thanks to Ed's attachment was called the Rat Rocket, going at a normal speed to most roller coasters. The merry-go-round consisted of mainly old car parts that were welded together and created frames for certain parts, it was called the Motor Rotator. The last ride like thing was called the Mystery Tunnel, Ed was the main designer of the tunnel and both Double D and Eddy have to give him credit for his taste in horror ideas.

Walking away they were a bit surprised to see the other kids appearing at the construction site, each wondering what was going on, Jimmy asks," Hey are you guys building a fair, that is so fun!" Kevin nodded and said," Yah, I have to admit you guys ain't so bad with building things." Sarah was even impressed and said," Wow guys, any idea when it will be ready?" Everyone seemed to lean in to hear.

Double D cleared his throat and said," Well there are still much more things still needing to be done, if you want you might be able to help us?" The kids each gave there own version of a hooray, Kevin spinning loops in his bike, Sarah and Jimmy dancing around, Nazz fist pumped the air and Rolf doing a strange dance of his own, smiling Ed shouted," hey yah Jonny!"

The others turned to see where Ed was waving, but didn't see anything, Ed continued to wave at the spot, the others turning to Edd and Eddy, they both shrugged, smiling Ed said," Well see you!" Unknown to the others a figure hopped away from behind them as Ed finished waving, a flash of a strange object resting on its head.

Rolf said," it is sad to know that Jonny is gone, he was such a good lad, one of the best of the ranger's yah." Kevin nodded and said," yah I do miss little 2 by 4, he never did come back after our little race for the Eds." Kevin glanced over to the three Eds who were there as well, nodding Edd said," I know it is a sad cruel fate that we lose a member of our fair community, I only hope that he is in fair condition."

Ed smiled and said," Doncha worry guys Plank told me he is doing fine…." Eddy says," Um Ed that's stupid, Plank is a wooden post that someone drew a face on and Jonny picked up." Ed shook his head and shouts," Nu uh, sees here for yourselves!" Ed reached into his pocked, pulling out a few letter he grabbed one handing it to Double D, he read," Um well let's see here shall we…. Hello Ed, it has been a rather fathomless amount of time since whence we left the cul-de-sac, of course Jonny and I were upset over the befall of our good nature and have hence forth turned our backs to you savage beasts that brutally mauled us in our moment of triumph, do please give my congrats to Eddward and Eddy for winning the friendship they doth not deserve, I pity you the most Ed, you and Jonny were so much a like it be sad of a fate that I leave thee as well, have a righteous good day old chap!"

Edd stopped reading but waited to see what the others would say, after no one spoke up Edd said," Um well it seems someone is messing with you Ed, we all know Plank has no arms or mouth or brain to write, and Jonny… well is Jonny so he isn't exactly that literate yet, I think someone's been sending these to you to mess with you."

Ed frowned and said," Ah I wanted to see Jonny and Plank…." Eddy yawned and said," Well we can't do much about it this late, how about we discuss it tomorrow while where building, I am sure we will be more level headed; besides I need all the beauty sleep I can get." He laughed with the others as they walked away, Ed however sat there motionless, smiling he quickly ran and shouted," Wait for me I want to sleep too!"

* * *

"Well, well it seems Ed hasn't forgotten us like the others have, what's that Timber? yes of course we will sabotage the fair, these people ruined my life, what… yes I meant we why do you have to get all snappy about it, you know what I meant… well what do you think Timber, what should we do first, I think vandalism is a just act for now…. What, you think we should make the entire cul-de-sac our canvas, what does that mean…. Oh we ruin their houses too, I like you're thinking buddy, let's get to it, after this night, everyone will know the Gourd!"

Spinning out of his chair the Gourd quickly raced through his control station, a large squash like rug imprinted in the rug below him, running through a rather large corridor, there were large doors with strange different forms of squash labels on them, he entered an elevator and quickly went to the surface, exiting inside of his home from beneath a rather large squash plant he quickly exited his home and ran over to Kevin's house.

Smiling he pulled an eight-ball squash from his possession, throwing it the object sailed and smashed through the window of the door, a light flickered on from above tossing a large gourd into the door it entered through the window as well, the loud cracking of glass got Kevin up quickly, the Gourd quickly fled the scene as Kevin charged out.

He shouts," So help me I will get you for this you rotten punk!" He raised his fist up and walked back inside, suddenly the first Eight-ball squash went off like a grenade and blew him back a few feet, rubbing his head he looked back up, his eyes widened a bit in surprise as the gourd rose up, turning to face him a computer suddenly popped out of it, a figure appeared although he was cloaked along with his voice, it said," Hello Kevin, you are probably wondering who attacked you, no need to wonder no more, for I am the Gourd and your Cul-de-sac is my target, as a warning to you all I present you with my first assault, the Eight-Ball Gourd!" The computer turned off as soon as the gourd exploded, parts of the roof collapsed down and some of the wall blew outward, Kevin getting buried by the ceiling.

Double D snapped awake at the sound of the strange explosion that rattled his ears, he could sense something was going on, rushing out of his bed he quickly slipped into his jacket and shoes and rushed out. He met the other kids outside as well; clearly they had been awakened as well, upon seeing Kevin's house Jimmy shouted," Jeepers look, Kevin's house!"

Turning they all gave the same concerned face as Jimmy, rushing over they began to search around, Nazz shouted," Kevin, where are you!" Eddy groggily said," Yo Shovel chin, can you hear me?" Jimmy called," Please Kevin, where are you?" Rolf shouted," If you can heed the words of a shepherd then you can still move, give a sign yes!"

Ed shouted as he dug up the rubble," dig a hole, dig a hole!" He heard a familiar voice and quickly dug the rest of the debris off of Kevin, he groaned in pain as he gazed at the people around his house, he said," Man look at my house…" He fainted as the others quickly helped him up, following Double D, since he was the only person with the capability to help him, they entered his garage.

After ten minutes he said," Alright bandage please?" Handing him a medical band Jimmy asked," Is he going to be alright Double D?" Double D nodded his head and replied," No need to worry Jimmy, if my intellect is correct, which I am more than certain It is, this is merely a sprained ankle, although the circumstances are rather strange, Kevin's house, if I recall right, is one of the most sturdy of the buildings in our cul-de-sac, when he awakes we will try asking him what happened."

Jimmy waddled back over to Sarah, Ed sat near them his eyes planted firmly on his hands as he thought to himself, surprised by his quiet nature Eddy shouted," Hey Ed what the heck is with you, when do you stay this quiet ever!" Ed didn't look up as he continued to think over something, Sarah said," Wow a new level of thought processing for Ed, who would have thought such a thing possible."

Even at Sarah's rather rude attempt to get Ed to smile or acknowledge them, he just continued to think to himself, he said to no one in particular," I know I know, but it was still Kevin, him and Jonny still got along…" The three that were close enough to hear it backed away rather startled, slapping him on the shoulder Eddy shouts," Ed what are you talking about?"

Ed stood up and shouted happily," It's all good guys, the fruits are all ready!" Growling Eddy says," Yah your fruit aint moving much Ed, alright how about we try and wake up Kevin, I am sure he knows something." The others move closer and Double D begins to wake Kevin from his unconscious state, he slowly moves around before awakening.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole Mess of Trouble

Upon his awakening, Kevin quickly shoved Double D out of his face, he said," Dude personal space!" Double D nodded and quickly stepped back, Kevin suddenly felt the pain that shot up from his foot, punching the bed he was on he said," Dang it, that guy is totally going down!" Double D quickly asked," Um excuse me Kevin, but the others would like to know exactly what happened to you?"

Looking around he noticed the others were gathered there as well, straightening out a bit he said," Okay well I am not sure what was really happening, all I know is that I went down stairs after hearing someone break into my house, rushing out I quickly scared em off, when I went back inside this object exploded on the ground, when I looked back up I saw, some kind of a squash thing, stand up and a screen popped out, the guy said some things about the Cul-de-sac but I don't quite remember, after he finished the squash thing, I think he called it the eight bell gorge or something, it exploded and destroyed parts of my house, that's all that happened though."

Double D continued to write down what he said, tapping his chin with his pencil he said," interesting, very interesting, it seems that this being creates some kind of squash that explode when used, I believe you meant Eight-Ball squash Kevin, although I think since these are squashes, he could have well said an Eight-Ball Gourd."

Rolf laughed and said," There is no such squash brainy Ed boy, I have long raised the squash and there is no such squash." Double D replied," It may be true that no such Squash actually exists, but someone who uses such things could easily use the gourd to store his strange Eight-Ball Squashes in, therefore creating the Eight-Ball Gourd it had referred to, Kevin you wouldn't have happened to get a name of some kind right?"

Kevin scratched his head, snapping his fingers he says," Oh yah, the dork said his name was the Gourd, pretty stupid if you ask me." Double D nodded as he wrote this down as well, turning he said," Well I think it would be best if we stick together tonight, no telling if this Gourd character will return." Eddy said," fine Double D, but you had better know what you're doing; I don't like being away from my home for too long."

Edd nodded his head and replied," I know Eddy, but this is for the best, there is no telling if this Gourd fellow will return, we wouldn't want anyone else getting harmed while this being lurks around, in the morning we will search out for him, alright let's get to sleep everyone, we have a busy day ahead of us." The others nodded in unison and slid into position where they could sleep.

Edd stayed up as the others began to nod off and sleep, wrapping Kevin's foot one last time with another medical wrap he wiped his forehead and said," It's so strange, Why is it this Gourd fellow would attack, I've been trying to process this but it just doesn't add up…." "Double D my mom says you shouldn't talk to yourself, she says you might end up like that Jonny fellow."

Startled, Edd squealed and hopped in the air, turning to face Ed he said," Ed you scared me, what are you still doing up, I figured you would have dozed off right away seeing how tired you look, having sleep problems are we?" Ed threw his hand out and said," Pcha that's silly Double D, everyone knows I am nockturtle, Sarah always shouts it at me when I watch my favorite movie, Revenge of the Mutated Squid Larva from Planet Walo."

Edd rose and eyebrow to this but said," Um I think you mean Nocturnal Ed, it means that one is better off at night then in day, most creatures like this range from the felidae family, the Chiroptera, the Muroidea family (**If no one knows what those are, they are the Cat species, the Bat species, and the Rat species**), and many more Ed, most nocturnal creatures can be found at night but that does not diminish them to just that period of time, oh no, they are more than capable of day time activity, it's possible Sarah is just angry at you for staying up late, now off to bed Ed, we must not delay, much work is needed for tomorrow old friend!" Ed nodded his head and lied down, Edd slowly following afterwards.

The night passed quickly and the sun quickly shined through the window and swept across the kids inside, stretching Edd wakes and scratched his neck from its soreness, surprised to see Rolf up first he turned and asked," Rolf is that you?" Smiling towards him he says," Oh good day to you Ed boy, do you wish to partake in the morning festival of awakening yes?"

Edd shook his hands and said," No no you go right ahead and do that Rolf, I think I should wake the others, we still have to find The Gourd." Rolf was gone before Edd realized it, shrugging he slowly began to wake the others, after ten minutes they were up and around. Eddy yawned and asked," What did you wake me for sock head, I was dreaming of money?"

Edd replied," I understand your upset Eddy, but that doesn't call for name calling, you know why I woke you, we have to scout the town for the Gourd, if he is to harm more people it won't settle well with our fair community Eddy!" Eddy sighed and said," Alright I get it we'll search for the squash guy, err!" Double D smiled as he raced outside followed by Eddy and the others, he said," alright people, we will investigate Kevin's house first, report to me if you find anything."

The search had begun early in the morning, Kevin waited nearby with Double D, his ankle putting him out of commission for that time being. Lifting up some rubble Eddy shouts," Well I found the remains of that stupid squash you were blabbing about!" picking it up he rushed over to Double D, thanking him he quickly looked over it, after calculating he said," it seemed someone wound wiring through it and caused a timed explosion, this Gourd fellow is much more tricky then I thought, it leads me to question the purpose of this foe?"

Ed ran up, tripping he hit the dirt and mumbled into it, Edd asks," Um Ed is there something you need?" Ed looked up and said with a long smile on his face," I found a rock Double D." Double D raised an eyebrow and asked," Um Ed, were looking for clues on what happened to Kevin's house, I encourage your eagerness but-"

He stopped when he noticed the object in Ed's hand, leaning towards it he said," Ed you do know that's an acorn squash right, intriguing it seems so small even for its kind." Ed looks to it and then Double D, he asks," Can I keep him Double D?" Shaking his head he said," Sorry Ed, its evidence, after we examine it, I will be glad to give it to you, can I see it please?"

Ed handed it over, holding onto it for a few more seconds before releasing it, examining it, Double D laughed and said," As I thought, it seems to be an ordinary squash, nothing strange about it, an acorn squash is hardly a useful tool." A small receiver inside repeated," Hardly a useful tool." Smiling the Gourd said," Yes it is hardly useful isn't it?"

Laughing to himself he turned and said," Brilliant work Timber, in no time at all we will be hearing everything they are planning, what's that buddy….. You don't say, well I suppose we could try one of your Hubbard Wreckers, but are you sure…. Well if you say so okay, I'll send a current to the machine and launch them when the time comes, then those kids will pay for what they have done!"

He laughs to himself as he types repeatedly on his computer screen, Timber sits there silent as usual his expression motionless and empty. Turning around he sprints out snatching up Timber and a strange cane with a buttercup squash on the top of it, the staff seemed to be made of metal with wires wrapped around it.

Rushing through his lair he turned into a large room, a large screen was fitted into the wall along with the strange generator that created power to it, hopping onto this computer he quickly entered the code and accessed several files, typing more in he hit a large green button on his computer's key board, smiling he said," Alright buddy it's time for phase 2."

He rushed out of the room and flipped the lights off inside, a strange object flashed before he left, running up into another section of the base he ran all the way across a large walkway, finally ending at a staircase, rushing up it as well he quickly climbed out of his lair. Lifting up a fridge door that was old and broken he exited into the junkyard and quickly ran towards the construction site.

Sarah and Jimmy both threw themselves against a soft couch, one that had been blown apart by the Eight-Ball Squash, exhausted Jimmy said," I don't think cam lift another pile of rubble Sarah?" Sarah growled and replied," I hate it to Jimmy, but if we don't we won't be able to forgive ourselves if we just sit here and do nothing while everyone else helps." Nodding his head Jimmy grunts as he gets back up and heads over to the ceiling pieces again, Sarah following in suit.

Double D scratched the top of his head, he was certain they would have found something by that time, turning to a sudden noise in the distance he alerted the others to keep quiet, the sound was faint but he could clearly hear the sound of another explosion nearby in the area. Kevin, Eddy, Ed and Rolf heard as well, rushing off they left the other three to continue working.

On arrival of the area that the noise had come from Eddy nearly flipped out, all of the rides that they had been building were totally disfigured, metal was scattered all over them, some welding marks showed were someone literally welded pieces onto it, standing back a few more feet Double D gasped, following as well the others stood back to his level.

Eddy growled angrily, Kevin rose his hat a bit, Rolf nodded his head as he scratched his chin in thought, Ed looked at a nearby butterfly before turning back to what they were looking at, the metal that had been welded to the roller coaster, Ferris wheel, and the merry-go-round and that had been scattered around spelt out," The Gourd!" Eddy shouted," Why that no good, dirty lousy little…."

Double D nodded and replied," Yes there is no words to describe the torment of bad welding and cheap use of craftsmanship that the Gourd has be smudged on our rides, I'm afraid he has the cards at the moment Eddy…" Ed asked," Can I have some cards too Double D?" Double D smiled at his incompetent friend, he said," Sure thing Ed, I'll get you some later."

Eddy however was fuming angrily as he stormed around his rides, kicking metal he gripped his foot and shouted," Stupid Gourd, I am going to wring him when I find him, he is going to pay for all of this stuff!" Kevin said," Eddy you're going to turn into a steamed vegetable at that rate, I am the first one to lay my hands on him, that no good punk blew my house up!"

Rolf shouted," He has ruined the good name of the squash, Rolf shall deliver the hat of discipline, only then shall all be forgiven!" Eddy pokes Rolf and shouts," I don't think so stretch, I am getting that weasel for wrecking my ride!" Rolf replies," Rolf is confused, is it this weasel or the Gourd that wrecked this place?"

Kevin says," He is a weasel Rolf, a dirty filthy creature that messed with us, and when we get our hands on him," Leans in close," Then we will all have our little revenge." The other two look towards each other then back to Kevin, nodding they say," Very well." Edd interrupting says," Yes that's all good and dandy fellows, but we still have the problem that we have no clue where this dastardly being is, I suggest you three go on a thorough examination of the cul-de-sac, report back to us if you find anything, good luck to you!"

Ed and Double D rush off as Kevin turns to Rolf and Eddy, shrugging Eddy says," Alright, lets listen to captain sock brain and look around, you guys can search wherever you want but I am checking around our houses…." Eddy quickly rushes off, Rolf still holding Kevin up says," Hmm…. I believe I will search the areas near here then." Kevin nodding says," Yah, the twerp couldn't have gone far!"

Jimmy lifts up a metal plate on the ground, smiling into it he says," Hey Sarah look, I can see myself in this piece of metal." Sarah rushes over, smiling into it as well she says," Yah it's so shiny, I wonder why it's in the junkyard though?" Sarah and Jimmy, no longer at Kevin's house, turn around again, Sarah says," Well I don't think that Ed is here, I would have heard him destroy something by now."

Jimmy nods and replies," Yah, we would have heard something by now, let's get back to the others and see what-" Jimmy suddenly leaps up as a loud creaking noise startles him, quietly looking around the corner they both gaze at where it came at, a figure was standing there, a fridge was open in front of him. The weirdest thing was the strangely shaped object on his head, and the strange stick in his hands, hopping into the fridge it closes back up again.

Rushing over, Jimmy tries to lift it, after struggling with it, Sarah growls and kicks it, the fridge flings open after she grabs her foot and hops around, after settling down they both gaze into the large hole that was beneath it. Jimmy shakes as Sarah hops in, holding his breath he follows after. After descending the ladder, Sarah having to grab Jimmy before he fell all the way down, they made it to the bottom of the latter and proceeded down the steps.

Pushing open a rather large door the two entered a room that had many other rooms with strange squash labels on them, a few even with the Eight-Ball squash that Edd had mentioned and the Acorn Squash. Pushing past it quickly Sarah easily made her way around, Jimmy shaking as he quickly raced after her.

Entering the last room on the left brought them to a very large and rather hi-tech room, several screens seemed to float around the central computer system that was humungous, Sarah gasped as a video began to play, it showed them as they came back to Peach Creek, without Jonny of course. A second video began to play near it on the smaller screen, it was of Edd and Eddy, there strengths and weaknesses shown, Eddy was short and rather slow, but he made up for it with schematic strategy and sneaky planning. Edd was very intelligent but his mouth could cause problems for him and others.

Suddenly all of the files and videos that had been playing were gone and on the central computer a large image of Ed appeared, his strengths and weaknesses were listed as well, under them were his super strength, durability and destructive properties, and many others. Surprising Sarah the most was that only one thing was listed under his weaknesses, and it was multiply put and seemed to be circled and written in red.

Sarah gasped at the sign above it; it read in a flashing motion," Perfects Host." Suddenly the lights flashed on, Plank or rather Timber was standing on the computer frame where he had been left, falling forward he hit a large red button. A loud and blinding red light sounded as an alarm began to go off, turning around in surprise they heard," Well it seems I have intruders, Timber send them to the cell!" Timber fell off of the computer and hit a switch nearer to the ground, the floor beneath the two fell; Jimmy fell down as Sarah grabbed the edge.

She struggled to try and get back up, she gasped as a cane was smacked onto one of her hands making her release her hold with it, glancing up she said shocked," Jonny!" The cane hit her other hand and she fell into the floor with Jimmy, pulling the lever back the floor slowly moved back to place, picking up timber he walked away, the image of Ed was long gone as well.


End file.
